


Mine

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Prisoner Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Pre-Thor 2, Prisoner Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki becomes jealous at Thor’s wedding and reminds you who you belong to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“What were you trying to tell me whore? I presume that is why you are here. Or do you enjoy my fingers inside your cunt that much?” Loki asks harshly slapping your wet sex. You moan deeply, bucking your hips at the sensation as Loki smiles down at you, “Such a wanton whore.”

Loki has been teasing you like this for the past twenty minutes. You had indeed come to Loki to tell him very important information, but he was in quite the mood tonight. As soon as you entered Loki’s cell he grabbed you and forced you down on his small bench. Prying your legs open, he muttered an incantation forbidding you from closing them. Moving your dress out of his way, his fingers run across your folds. You had stopped wearing undergarments whenever you visited him for this very reason. He teased you rubbing your clit, plunging his fingers into you repeatedly. He brings you to the edge multiple times only to deny you your release. After twenty minutes, your desire trickling down your quivering legs and clit throbbing, Loki asks his questions. You moan deeply as his hand makes contact with your sex. 

 

You had all but forgotten the reason why you were actually in Loki’s presence. You search your mind for it, but Loki’s fingers are in you again, filling you.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Loki smirks asking now simultaneously rubbing your clit.

“The wed … wedding … you’re in … invited,” you moan.

Suddenly, Loki stops, “I am not going.”

You take his pause to catch your breath, “I informed them of that but Frigga insists you attend.” Loki only looks at you, “You are to attend the ceremony and the feast,” you say.

“And where am I so sit?” he asks coldly. You remain silent, not having the heart to tell him out of sight. Your silence gives Loki his answer. “Why even invite me at all?” he asks bitterly.

“You might enjoy it Loki,” you say trying to lighten his dark mood, “I’m allowed to sit with you during the ceremony and serve you at the feast. You must admit it would be nice to get out of here,” you say gesturing to the cell.

“Exclusively?” Loki asks.

“I’m sorry?” you say confused.

“Will you serve me exclusively at the feast?” he clarifies.

“I don’t know,” you say.

“When is the wedding?” he asks.

“Less than a week away,” you say.

“I assume they want me looking my best?” Loki says with a dramatic sigh.

“But of course my Lord,” you say smiling knowing what that entails. 

In the following days, the entire palace is in a state of chaos. Loki would have loved it, you not so much taking refuge in Loki’s cell. The dressmakers were pulling double shifts making new dresses for all the servants (including you) and court ladies – not to mention Jane’s extravagant wedding gown. Your own dress was to be green, black and gold, mirroring Loki’s armor. Most of the servants in their spare time were in the throne room decorating it for the ceremony; even some of the court comfort girls had volunteered to decorate. The kitchens were running at their maximum capacity turning out as much food as they could prior to the feast.

You have hunkered down in Loki’s cell to pass the time until the day of the wedding leaving only to fetch his food. Sitting on the floor near his feet you began polishing his armor; it had not been touched in over two years. You start from the bottom up, working the armor on his thighs. You rub it gently with care paying great attention to each detail leaving no nook or crevice untouched. It takes you hours to bring the shine back to just one piece of his armor. You show it to Loki for approval. He nods showing he is pleased with your work. You move on to the matching segment. You spend the entire day in silence at Loki’s feet polishing his armor. You imagine Loki is deep in thought about the wedding and feast. How should he act? Does it even matter? By the end of the day you have only polished half of his armor. You excuse yourself for the night wishing you could take Loki to your bed wondering how much longer Loki would have to be confined to his cell.

The next day is the same; sitting at Loki’s feet polishing his armor in silence. As you work at the gold inlayed in his breast plate you can feel his eyes watching you. Finally, after a few hours all of his armor is polished with the exception of his helm. You reach out to take it hesitantly, this being the ultimate symbol of his power. Taking it in your hands, you feel the weight of it; heavy is the head that wears the crown. Despite its years of neglect, it is still beautiful and menacing. You sense Loki shifting in his seat as you began polishing the base of his helm. You polish it in sections slowly working at it. After some time, the head piece shined to a high gleam, you start on the horns. Wrapping your hand around the base of the horn you stroke it up and down polishing it. It is slow and arduous work, you let your mind wonder as Loki is still in his silent mood. You contemplate what would happen if you ran your tongue along the length of the curved horn; taking the tip of it into your mouth sucking on it as you would his cock.

The thought is too tempting. Succumbing to temptation, you bring the helm to your face applying your tongue to the metal. Sweeping your tongue along the curve of the horn you barely get to the top when you feel your hair harshly being pulled back.

“You enjoy putting things in your mouth that don’t belong there don’t you?” Loki asks. You stare up at him waiting for his next move. “I will give you something that belongs in that pretty whore mouth of yours,” he growls.

Pulling you by the hair, he forces you between his legs. With a wave of his hand, his pants disappear revealing his hard cock. You subconsciously lick your lips as you bring your face to his length. Starting at the base, you lick his length just as you did the horn. You run your tongue along the underside of his cock taking his head in your mouth. You hear Loki groan as his hand fists in your hair causing you to suck on him harder. You feel Loki’s hand force you down taking more of him into your mouth. You bob up and down on his length as you hear him mutter something indecipherable. You increase your speed taking him fully into your mouth. Loki throws his head back bucking his hips forcing his cock to hit the back of your throat. He holds your head down almost choking you as he comes in your mouth. As you remove yourself from him, he grips your mouth with his large hand. You feel a trail of his seed trickle down your chin as he squeezes your mouth, “Now get back to polishing whore.”

***

The wedding is the following day. Mercifully, it is scheduled late in the afternoon so you have the entire morning to clean and prepare Loki.

“It’s time I make you presentable,” you say to Loki after breakfast.

“Can’t I go like this? I think it much more fitting,” Loki says in his prison garb. You roll your eyes looking Loki over. It be honest, he didn’t really need to be prepared other than running a brush through his hair. Ever since you had started visiting him he had always looked clean and well kept. You assume he bathed every day before you came – but you aren’t going to pass up the opportunity to bathe the God of Mischief.

You look around his cell, “Where am I supposed to bathe you?” you ask. He nods behind you, a tub full of hot water appearing behind you. He stands lifting his shirt over his head. You suck your breath in as your eyes roam over Loki’s pale lean torso. You long to run your tongue over every ridge of his body, but you doubt he would allow that. As he strips his pants away you watch his muscles ripple as he walks over to the tub. As he sits in the tub, the water comes up to his collarbones. Walking past the tub you grab a soft cloth to lather him up with when Loki grabs your hand.

You look down at him, the water gently lapping at the ends of his hair, “Join me?” He asks smiling up at you. You feel yourself blush at his request. Laying the cloth over the side of the tub, you strip off your dress entering into the warm water.

The tub was not designed for two. The two of you are tangled together with minimal room for movement. Loki sinks down into the water wetting his hair. When he emerges, it is completely slicked back. You hear yourself give a small gasp. For the briefest of seconds, Loki looks just as he did when you first layed eyes on him years ago, happy, carefree, innocent. It breaks your heart know he will never be that person again. Loki hands you a glass that you assume is some exotic oil. Pouring some out, you work it into his long hair, your fingers massaging his scalp. Again, he dips his head into the water washing the contents from his hair. Maneuvering around Loki, you are now facing his back as he hands you another glass bottle. Rubbing the other oil into his hair you make Loki sit forward so you can began washing his back. You can feel the muscles in his back under the cloth as you rub it over his body. You arrange yourself back in front of Loki as he washes away the contents from his backside.

Sitting up on his knees, Loki is half out of the water allowing you to wash his shoulders, arms and chest. He stands as you move down washing his pale stomach, thighs and legs. Loki knows full well you are worshiping him with your actions. Finally, you make your way to his semi hard cock. Sitting up on your knees, you take his cock into your hands stroking it, half washing half arousing him.

“Faster,” you hear Loki say above you. You increase your speed stroking him as you rub your thumb over his tip. Loki’s hand grips your shoulder bracing himself against you. You stroke him harder as you hear his breath starting to strain. Suddenly, his body goes ridged as he explodes hard all over your chest.

Loki looks down at you smiling, “Dirty girl.” Loki sinks back down into the water wrapping you in his arms. Now it is he who is doing the washing and attending. He washes your hair and your body paying special attention to your chest and sex but only enough to tease you.

After the relaxing bath you exit the tub wrapping a towel around yourself. As Loki gets out of the tub you began drying him off. You give Loki’s hair a good rubbing drying off as much excess water as you can. Finding a toiletry kit next to the tub, you take out a brush and began combing his hair back to let it dry. Once that is done, Loki throws on a clean pair of light underclothes. You help him into the tight leather pants applying the leg armor. Then you help him with the chest piece, finally putting on his jacket and cape. All he is missing is his helm. You take half a step back to look him over as your breath catches in your throat. Now that his hair is styled is falls over his shoulders in loose curls making his cheekbones look even more exaggerated. Reaching up, you finger the ends of his curls; they feel soft and luscious in your hand. Before you even realize what you are doing both of your hands have found their way into Loki’s hair tangling it. You pull him into a kiss clutching his hair.

You kiss him desperately, needily as he pulls away from you, “I can smell your desire from here. Does my hair arouse you that much?” he asks. You bite your lip nodding yes.

Loki removes the towel from around you letting it fall to the floor, your desire clearly evident. He smiles taking his hands in yours leading you to his wall bench.

He sits down motioning for you to straddle his hips, chuckling mischievously, “You can enjoy the pleasure of caressing my hair, but only if you promise not to come.” Loki slips a finger between your slick folds as you take fistfuls of his hair. You lean into him burying your face in his hair inhaling deeply as his finger encircles your clit. You gasp as Loki begins to rub your nub slowly grinding against him. You pull on his hair harshly forcing him into a kiss. Your tongue enters his mouth as he pinches your clit. You moan arching your back burying his face in your chest. You grab the top of his head pulling it back exposing his neck. You run your tongue along his neck biting and sucking at it. Loki increases his speed against your clit as moan and shutter against his voluminous hair. “You promised not to come. I have no use for a whore who doesn’t listen to me,” Loki says increasing his speed.

“I know my Lord I’m trying not to but … it feels … so good. Please, please let me come,” you moan out.

Loki seems pleased with this, “I like the way you beg whore. Beg for me some more and maybe I’ll let you come.”

You nestle against his ear, his hair covering your face, “Please Loki let me come. Please. Just a little harder. That’s all I ask. Harder. Let me come, please.”

Loki pulls you away stopping his actions and running his fingers through your hair, “No. I think I shall make you wait as you are such a naughty whore.” You rest your head on his shoulder sighing heavily. “Let’s get you ready for the wedding,” he say gently know how frustrated you are. He stands you up fetching your newly made dress. He helps you into it lacing it up the front when you hear him softly moan in approval. “I would not expect you to wear something like this,” he says.

You look down confused, you hadn’t requested anything special. Loki conjures a mirror to show you what exactly it is you are wearing. You gasp at the sight in front of you. This was not the dress you had requested! It was more appropriate for the bedroom then a wedding. Had Loki altered it in some way? The dress hugs your body showing off your curves. The dress is exceptionally low cut reveling a large amount of cleavage. Despite being snugly laced up, you feel as though you could pop out of the dress any minute. You catch Loki looking at you hungrily.

“As much as I would like to show you off, I’m afraid your favors belong to me,” he says.

“My Lord this is not the dress I had commissioned! I would never wear something you do not approve of,” you say truthfully.

“It’s not that I don’t approve of it; well in private at least. If you were to wear this to the wedding you will be more ravishing then the bride. Thor has taken everything away from me, I will not let him take you as well,” he says solemnly.

You blush at the complement, “Now Loki I’m insulted. You think I would leave you for that oaf?”

“He has a way of getting what he wants,” Loki says waving a hand over the front of your dress making it more respectable. 

You leave the cell a little early wanting to escort Loki to the wedding unseen. The two of you make your way to the rear of the throne room where you will be sitting. Not surprisingly, the two of you remain unnoticed, most likely because you were sitting with the newest of the noble families. For thirty minutes you and Loki watch the nobility of Asgard fill the room. Sometimes you point out dresses you like, dresses you don’t like. Other times Loki tells you amusing tales of the various nobles. Suddenly, far off in the distance you catch a glimpse of Odin and Thor. You take Loki’s hand in yours for comfort but if it was for you or him you don’t know. You have been dreading this moment since you learned Loki was invited to the wedding. You feel a sharp pain in your hand. You look over at Loki, he has spotted the pair. But just as suddenly as he squeezed your hand he releases it giving it a kiss. And for the entirety of the ceremony, that is all the anger Loki shows. He is the perfect gentleman throughout the wedding. 

After the wedding you and Loki take your place at the end of a table farthest away from the married couple. Being his servant, you scurry off to the kitchens to fetch his first course. You return with his and your food eating, chatting, enjoying each other’s company. It almost feels normal, as if you and Loki were having dinner somewhere. Soon it’s time for the second course.

You are presenting it to Loki when one of Frigga’s servants approaches you. “Apologies but you are needed to serve the others. We are too overwhelmed and need the entire serving staff, Frigga’s orders.” You glare at the servant knowing exactly who you would be waiting on and neither you nor Loki would be happy about it.

“Loki is my master now I serve only him!” you say sternly.

“You can serve Loki and Thor. He was your last master you are obligated to serve him,” she says. You start to protest when Frigga catches your eye; you know you are no match for her.

You bow deeply to Loki, “I’m sorry my Lord,” you say leaving him.

Begrudgingly, you approach Thor bowing as slightly as you can without giving offense. “My Lord,” you say bitterly, “What can I do for you?”

He waves a cup in front of you sloshing the contents of it onto the table, “More wine!” he shouts. You retreat to the kitchens to fetch the wine. Returning with the wine and a dish of fruit you set it before Thor refilling his cup. Going back to the kitchen, you emerge with the third course. You make your way over to Loki setting the food down in front of him noticing he hasn’t touched the second course.

“Loki I –” you begin but Thor’s voice rings out calling for you.

“Bring me the third course!” Back to the kitchen you go fetching his food. Just as you feared, you spend more time waiting on Thor then on Loki during the feast. You try to attend Loki when you can but Thor has you mindlessly running around the entire time.

By the time the last course is being served you are exhausted. You come around giving Jane (now Lady Jane) her last course of the feast. Putting the last dish in front of Thor, you motion to take a dirty plate away when he grabs you pulling you into his lap. You struggle trying to free yourself but Thor has you in his powerful grip. As you struggle you pan the crowd, no one takes notice of Thor harassing a servant. No one except for Loki who is standing glaring at the both of you.

“You look miserable, have a little fun, this is a celebration!” Thor says shifting you in his lap as you continue to struggle.

“Let me go!” you say loudly.

“Thor, let her go,” you hear Lady Jane say touching his arm. Thor reluctantly lets you go as you storm off down an aisle of tables. You have had enough of this “celebration.” Catching Loki’s eye you make for the dungeons, you can hear his footsteps falling behind you. All the while Loki stays silently behind you, making you increasingly nervous. Why wasn’t he saying anything about the incident with Thor? He saw it, you know he saw it. Or was this simply the quite before the storm?

No sooner do you enter Loki’s cell when he unleashes his fury.

“How dare he! How dare he lay a finger on you! You are mine! You belong to me! He has no business touching you!” he yells. “And you,” Loki says now facing you, “You just let it happen.”

You look at him confused, “What? What are you talking about? You saw me trying to get away from him!”

“And what a gallant effort it was,” Loki says bitterly.

“I fought as much as I dared! Thor is king now he could easily have pulled me from your service or send me back to Midgard! Do you think I would risk losing you again?” you say now as outraged as him. Was he so blinded by jealously?

Your words strike Loki, “You are mine.”

“I know,” you say.

“Apparently no one else does. How do you think we could change that?” Loki says approaching you.

“What – what do you mean?” you stutter as Loki pins you against the glass.

“How can we make it perfectly clear that you belong to me? If I were king I would put you on a leash and have you sit naked at my feet for all the courtiers to see … but we don’t have that option do we?” he says whispering in your ear. You feel your arousal stir at the very thought.

“I want a permanent reminder for everyone you come into contact with that you belong to me. You are my property,” he says smiling an idea coming to him. “I shall brand you as my own,” he says roughly biting your neck. You moan shifting your legs, an angry jealous Loki claiming you as his own? You are going to thoroughly enjoy this. “By the time I am through with you everyone will know exactly whose whore you are,” Loki says stepping away from you.

“What do you plan to do to me my Lord?” you ask excitement creeping into your voice.

Loki extends his hand pulling you towards him. You are flush against him, his arms wrapped around your waist when you feel a second pair of hands on your body. You gasp tearing yourself away from Loki and the mystery pair of hands. Turning around to face Loki you gasp at the sight before you – two Lokis in full ceremonial armor. You were aware of Loki’s ability to clone himself but you have never actually seen it. You instantly feel your heart rate increase with the possibilities that two lovers can provide.

“There is only so much I can do to you, but two of me,” Loki says grinning at you. Your clit throbbing, you feel your desire start to pool in your panties staring at the two men. This is a fantasy you have always wanted to play out with Loki but were always too afraid to broach the subject with him. “Shall we begin?” Loki asks holding out his hand.

Flush against him, he roughly claims your mouth with his own. As his tongue fights for dominance with yours you feel the clone’s hands rest on your hips slightly grinding against you; the sensation driving you wild. Loki unlaces your dress letting it fall to the floor. He palms your breasts feeling the weight of them in his hands. Leaning back slightly you feel the clones cool leather against your hot skin. Loki traps your nipple between his thumb and forefinger rolling and teasing it. You gasp as the clone’s fingers find their way into your folds as Loki harshly pinches your nipple. The clone rubs your clit slowly as Loki continues to fondle your breast. You moan writhing trapped between the two of them. Loki removes his hands from you as the clone increases his speed on your clit causing you to gasp. Suddenly, Loki covers your mouth with his own taking your breath away disorienting you. As Loki pulls away breaking the kiss, he plunges his fingers deep inside you catching you off guard. You feel your legs shake as Loki pumps you while the clone rubs your clit. Just as suddenly as Loki started his assault, it is over.

Panting heavily, your clit aching, you watch as Loki waves his hand making a large four poster bed appear. You bite your lip wondering what unspeakable acts Loki and his clone are going to act out on you. Your eyes are back on Loki who is now completely naked. He lies on the bed stretched out, his hard cock twitching in the air. You’re frozen in place taking in his lean pale form; it takes a nudge from the clone to stir you. Turning around to look at the clone, he too is naked.

The clone motions to the bed, “Now.” You crawl on to the expansive bed sitting next to Loki as the clone sits on the other side of him. You would love nothing more than to watch the two of them tear into each other but you know you will not be that lucky – this time. “What shall we do to her?” the clone asks Loki.

“Anything we want to,” Loki says looking you in the eye. 

Loki sits up pulling you to your knees taking your hands and raising them above your head. Then, out of nowhere, green silk ribbons fall from the ceiling wrapping themselves around your wrists and arms. You pull on them testing their strength, there is hardly any give. Both Loki and his replica are in front of you brandishing riding crops in their hands. It is an intimidating and arousing sight, your stomach tossing and turning in anticipation. Loki nods to the clone who takes his place behind you out of sight.

Loki raises his crop running it over your skin teasing you. He rubs it over your breasts and nipples down to your sex rubbing it against your clit causing you to moan. As Loki raises his crop you brace yourself for the impact when you feel a sharp sting on your backside. As you arch your back Loki hits your inner thigh. The clone again hits you as Loki brings his crop down on your hip. Gripping the ribbons, the two men continue their assault on your body never hitting the same place twice. As you look down you can already see some bruises starting to form wishing you could see the ones on your back.

Loki throws his crop to the side of the bed flashing you his mischievous grin. You smile back at him shyly when his mouth finds your neck. As he kisses and licks at your neck you lose yourself in the sensation. Suddenly, you feel Loki bite hard on your breast as the clone brings the crop down on your flesh.

You cry out pain mixing with pleasure as Loki growls in your ear, “You will ache in remembering who you belong to.” You feel the clones hand wrap around your waist as his fingers dive into your folds. “There shall be no space on you that is not marked from our lovemaking,” Loki says as the clone begins to rub your clit. You moan in pleasure as you try to increase the friction on your clit but the ribbons hold you firmly in place. Loki moves to another section of your chest biting it passionately. As Loki does this the clone increases his speed on your clit.

You feel Loki’s teeth graze your ribs as he moves down your body. Looking down to watch him, you eyes grow wide at the damage he has done to your chest. There are teeth marks everywhere and entire areas of your chest were already turning purple and yellow from the assault. The clones stops his actions on your clit causing you to look down which brings you directly in sight of Loki hovering over your hip bone. Loki traces your hip bone before biting and sucking along the edge of it. Moaning you thrust your hips out but Loki holds them firmly in his grasp. As he continues his attentions on your hips, you feel the replica’s fingers at your entrance. He pushes his fingers in just deep enough to tease you. He pulls them out and enters you again shallowly fingering you. You cry out writhing in frustration desperate for more but again, Loki prevents it. He stops biting your hips to watch you being pleasured.

“Everything he does to you I feel,” Loki says to you, “Pleasure him like you would me.”

“The … the restraints,” you stutter out. Loki seems to ignore this and instead looks at the clone removing his hands from your hips. Loki must have taken pity on you because the clone slides his fingers fully into you. Throwing your head back you moan into the air as the clone starts vigorously thrusting his fingers into you. Now free from Loki’s grasp, you buck your hips desperately trying to ride his fingers.

“Wanton little whore,” Loki says whispering in your ear before kissing you. The clone continues to finger you as you moan into Loki mouth.

You break the kiss needing to breathe only to whisper against his lips, “Harder.”

Loki looks at you coldly as the clone pulls his fingers from you. You feel your arms fall to your sides, the ribbons still wrapped around you. Suddenly, Loki grabs the back of your neck forcing your face into the bed causing your backend high into the air. The clone grabs your hips pulling you onto his hard cock. As he thrusts into you Loki keeps your head pinned to the bed. You moan loudly fisting the sheets as the clone continues to thrust into you at an unrelenting pace.

“I can make him go all night, can you?” Loki asks pulling your hair up off of the bed. You moan out a yes. Loki smiles at you as he buries your head back into the bed. The clone continues at a constant pace that lets you know you won’t last much longer least the night. Loki, sensing the same thing signals the clone to stop. “Lying whore,” Loki says giving your backside a firm hit.

The clone stops but does not pull out of you. You fight the urge to buck against him knowing it will send you over the edge. You sit there, ass in the air, face in the bed, panting, trying to calm yourself preparing for what comes next. After a few moments, you hear Loki shuffling in front of you. You look up seeing Loki resting on his elbows; legs spread wide, with his cock a mere inches from your face. You can’t help but smile and lick your lips as your hands grip his hips. You can feel Loki’s eyes on you as you take him into your mouth. He gives a soft moan as you suck on his head. You swipe your tongue around his tip before taking him more into your mouth. You bob your head a few times before you feel the clone thrust into you. You moan around Loki’s cock making him throw his head back in pleasure. The clone continues at his previous pace thrusting into you. It clouds your head with lust making it almost impossible to focus on pleasuring Loki. You take Loki fully into your mouth bobbing up and down repeatedly as the clone fucks you. He is slamming into you so hard you know you will be sore for days. You feel tears sting your eyes as both ends of you are filled. You continue to suck on Loki as the clone fills you to the hilt. It is not before long before it becomes too much for you. You feel your body go ridged as you come with Loki in your mouth and the clone riding out your orgasm.

You collapse in exhaustion as Loki and his clone sandwich you between them. You rest lounging between them as you run your fingers across the clone’s skin. You feel Loki applying gentle bites to your shoulders and back making you shiver. As much as you would love to go a second round, your body is fighting to stay awake and you are not permitted to sleep in Loki’s cell. Loki, sensing your growing tiredness suggests you retire for the night; begrudgingly, you agree. The clone disappears as Loki helps you off the bed. The bed too disappears as Loki fetches your dress helping you into it. He laces it back up smiling as he looks you over. “What?” You ask shyly. He conjures a mirror so you can see for yourself. You let out a loud gasp, your hand flying to your chest. Every inch of your exposed skin is discolored in bruises. Had he been that rough? You don’t remember him being that rough. It certainly didn’t hurt at the time. You slightly touch one of the bruises quickly pulling your finger away. It was raw and tender to the touch. It would take you weeks to fully heal from this. The thought fills you with pride, knowing how passionately Loki marked you.

You watch Loki wrap his arms around you kissing your neck tenderly, “No one will ever doubt who you belong to now.”


End file.
